


not his fault

by qt_morty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, C137cest, Creampie, Fingering, Incest, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, after 301, rick returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qt_morty/pseuds/qt_morty
Summary: Rick's back and Morty has to deal with the consequences.





	

The sex was different, to say the least. 

Morty couldn't remember the first night they had it, but he knew it was different than their usual encounters. Rick had gotten there faster, desperate for release. He'd moan and groan loudly in appreciation. Morty couldn't help but moan and whine back. 

It'd be after almost every adventure, Rick all grabby hands and praise. Pushing Morty down onto the kids bed, telling him how much he missed him. Morty couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, but decided to ignore it. 

Rick marked him angrily now. Biting, pulling, pressing in all the right places. He needed to make sure Morty knew his place.

Morty decided he wanted Rick to feel how he was, scratching white lines down Rick's back as he was stimulated in the dreadfully best ways he could imagine. He found himself ready for it more and more each time, and Rick would keen with appreciation and call him his favorite pet names. 

Morty always loved the dirty talk. Rick would now get close and mumble in his ear all the horribly good things he wanted to do to him.

Most of the time they were promises. 

He'd bend Morty over his workbench and have a leg link around his side, make him curve his back on all fours on Morty's bed as Morty was taken from behind, sometimes against a wall when on adventures with Morty's weight supported by Rick's pure feral instincts to just fuck. Morty used to hate smelling of sweat when he got home, but now he can't help but enjoy the thought of going at it again with Rick, and having their gross, sticky bodies touch again. 

Morty liked the cuddles after, but often they weren't that long. Rick would fall asleep soon after or they'd just continue like nothing happened. Morty has found himself more than once putting his clothes back on after, returning to a normal life, or as normal as one could have with Rick around. 

His mom and sister didn't question the marks on his neck. The aches and bruises on his sides were admired in the mirror. It was a reminder that he was still human. 

Morty didn't blame them. Even if they did notice he couldn't imagine actually telling them, and Rick would have to pull his ass out of it anyway. 

Morty's favorite thing soon became the way Rick manhandled him.

With the amount of sex they had, Morty wasn't surprised. 

When Rick was most desperate he would make him get him naked before Rick had even touched his own clothes, make him go on all fours, push him down, spread his legs and then sloppily eat him out while opening packets of waxy, slick lube. Long fingers would join the party, and between all the nerve endings alight in his ass, Morty could feel one of Rick's hands caress one of the fat mounds of his ass, holding it gently and kneading circles into it, almost like a comforting and caring action. 

Before Morty could dwell on it for a second longer, Rick would already be pressing the blunt tip of his fat cock against his tight, dripping hole. 

Rick would just barely have his pants down to release his cock, and Morty loved to hear his belt buckle cling as they fucked. 

Soon after Rick got back Morty had to start muffling himself. He got too excited too quickly and couldn't help but be too loud. Rick wasn't a fan of him biting the pillows to stay quiet. Most of the time he fisted the sheets and just hoped he could keep his volume down as Rick lifted Morty to press his back into Rick's chest, and have a possessive arm come and trace and pull on his bottom lip, dragging the moans out of Morty as he adjusted to the new angle. 

Morty also loved to feel Rick's hips lose rhythm, stutter, and lose all sense of control. Rick's breath would always hitch beforehand and then Morty would be able to feel the change in pace. He'd leave thick gooey strings behind as a parting present. Rick would lean back and hold Morty's cheeks open. He'd lazily enjoy watching his essence drip out of Morty's dilated hole, spilling onto the sheets. 

Sometimes he'd push back into the mess and Morty would have to close his eyes tight and will himself to not get another boner. 

Sometimes he lavished Rick like a fucked up god. 

When Morty came to Rick was the only time that this happened, and it wasn't because Rick wanted Morty to prove how much he wanted it.

Morty would worship him like no other has. 

He'd be the one to undress Rick, slowly removing all articles of clothing. He'd run his hands along the lean muscle Rick had, and drag them down to his belt where Morty would bite his lip and try to look innocent at Rick, sending questioning looks. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to ask out loud. 

His pants would be off and all Rick would be in was his silky black boxers. More often than not he'd already be working on a fat chub, eager and desperate for Morty's soft hands or mouth. 

Morty would eagerly mouth at Rick's cock through the thin fabric, getting it soaked before he would slowly drag them down Rick's hips. He'd let Rick's dick get caught in the material before he'd let it bounce back up to hit his stomach, swollen red and weeping precum. 

Morty would open himself for Rick, bend over and stick his own lubed fingers into his fluttering hole. He could never quiet reach the same places Rick could, but he knew that wasn't the point.

Rick loved it when Morty rode him, so Morty decided to indulge him in times like those. He'd be loud, and stretch out his body. Rick would be below him with his unibrow arched, hands roaming up and down his sides as Morty made them reach euphoria. 

After times like those, Rick would cuddle longer before passing out, always telling Morty how well he did for grandpa. 

Morty was grateful, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is more like a drabble than anything but I really wanted to write something I was moved last night. 
> 
> comments are appreciated and enjoy


End file.
